


caring for a fallen angel (and other short scenes)

by itscursorbby



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-17 00:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscursorbby/pseuds/itscursorbby
Summary: Assorted soft gay BeliSari moments written as warm ups. That's it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: brushing the other's hair

“Stay still.”

Sariel frowns, but stills and tries to keep his fidgeting to his hands, folded in his lap. “I’ve been sitting so long though…”

Belial sighs. “I know, but you’ll tangle the hair I already brushed and then we’ll be here even longer. I’m almost done.”

Sariel nods slightly in understanding. It makes sense when he puts it that way. A few minutes later, he feels Belial set the brush down on the bed and moves to get up, but then--

“Wait, not yet! There’s something else I want to do.”

And now he’s confused again. Still, Sariel sits back down. Belial sections off Sariel’s long hair into thirds, then starts weaving the sections together, one over another. Sariel turns his head slightly to glance over his shoulder at the man behind him. “What are you doing?”

“Braiding it,” Belial says simply, as if it’s obvious. “That way it doesn’t get so tangled, so it won’t take as long to brush. Plus it’ll keep it out of the way.”

“I see…” Sariel nods his agreement to this idea, then faces forward again, sitting still until it’s finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Sariel doesn’t sleep much. Not for lack of trying, of course, it’s just that his rest is usually disturbed by nightmares. It’s not unusual for him to stay awake until he can’t anymore, passing out the moment he feels comfortable--

Which seems to be what led to Belial finding him atop his bed, long limbs and hair splayed across the blanket below him. As he watches, the sleeping angel rolls onto his side, unconsciously finding a less awkward position.

  
  


_ Cute _ ...

Belial can’t help the fond smile on his face as he finds a spare blanket to drape over Sariel.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Sariel, you in h--” Gran cuts off as he opens the door to Sariel’s room, finding the primal quite comfortably asleep in bed. Probably best not to disturb him; he always looks so tired, after all. 

It may be a bit late for that, though, as Sariel stirs at the sound of the door opening. Gran and Lyria both hold their breath for a moment, then sigh with relief as Sariel settles back into his rest. He pulls the blanket around himself tighter, mumbling something that sounds faintly like “Deputy Head”.

Peeking into the room over Gran’s shoulder, Lyria comments, “I’ve never seen him smile before. He always looks so gloomy…”

Looking closer, Gran confirms that Sariel is, in fact, smiling, if only barely. A grin of his own forms in response. “He must be having a good dream, huh? Come on, let’s leave him alone for now.”


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody on the Grandcypher crew had really believed Sariel’s claims that Belial actually cares about him. Why would they? The only interaction they’d ever witnessed between the two of them before ended in betrayal, after all. Belial is a liar, a manipulator, and Sariel is an easy mark.

But… now, Djeeta’s not so sure about her initial assessment, watching the two fallen angels out on the deck. Sariel had been hurt in an earlier battle, and with his injury now treated, he’s resting with his head on Belial’s lap. Djeeta can see Belial’s expression from here--his gaze switches from Sariel’s sleeping face to his bandaged abdomen, care and concern clear in his eyes.

Maybe it’s just that he knows he’s being watched, that he’s putting on a show for the captain to make her trust him. But then again, maybe it’s not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't really fluffy, nor was it written as a warmup, but it's a contextless scene so I guess it goes here. I posted this on Twitter when I first wrote it so some people may have already seen it!

Belial wakes to a throbbing headache, the familiar feeling of being tied down to a bed, and the sensation that despite that, he’s swaying--so, naturally, his first thought is,  _ How much did I drink last night? _ However, the thought is quickly banished as he takes in his surroundings, recalling what actually happened. He’d been defeated… so this must be the Grandcypher.

“I wasn’t aware the Singularity’s crew took prisoners,” he comments to the familiar figure standing near the door as he shifts to sit somewhat upright.

“It was Sandalphon’s decision,” Michael says, not taking her eyes off the fallen angel. “We can’t let you roam free. This way, you’re under watch.”

“Gotcha. Makes sense.” It does, though he can’t help but wonder why they didn’t kill him outright. Lack of ability? Or maybe the Singularity’s overwhelming generosity? ...More importantly, there was someone else with him when he was defeated, someone who isn’t here now. “Where’s Sarry?’ he asks, as nonchalantly as he can.

Michael hesitates, as if debating if she should even humor him, before replying. “Sariel is in another room, recovering from his injuries.”

“And? How’s he doing?”

“He recovers quickly. He should be fine.”

No, that’s not his concern. “And emotionally? He gets seriously stressed when he’s on the mend, y’know.”

Michael narrows her eyes. Is she suspicious of him? Probably. “He hasn’t woken up yet, so I can’t say.”

Well, that’s a relief. If Sarry’s resting peacefully, there’s no problem. Belial relaxes a bit, letting the room fall into silence for the time being.

“Why,” Michael suddenly asks after a few uncomfortably quiet minutes, “are you still pretending to care about him? Even when he’s not here to fall for your act?”

Belial’s eyes widen briefly. He cracks a smile, then small chuckles bubble up, until he completely bursts out laughing.

“Hey! Just what is so funny?!”

Belial takes a moment to control his laughter, though his amusement remains plastered on his face as he responds. “Oh, nothing, just-- _ I’m _ the one pretending to care about him? Oh man, that is rich! Tell me somethin’, Mikey.” He leans forward as much as his restraints will allow, smile and tone darkening. “Did you ever even try to get to know him, way back then? Did you--or any other archangel, for that matter--ever realize how much distress he was in all the time? That he was being traumatized even more with each assignment?”

He pauses to let Michael reply. She doesn’t. She can’t.

“Thought so.” He leans back again, smile gone entirely. “You should know that Cilius and I value free will above anything else. I couldn’t just sit back while Sarry was forced to destroy himself bit by bit--but apparently the rest of you could. You only took an interest in him when you realized I’ve been treating him better than you had. So who’s the one pretending, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk BeliSari to me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelabyrinths)


End file.
